


Stranger Things Could Happen

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moving On, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Wolsha (Wolf/Sasha) Fic.  Sasha has waited over 18 months for this date and Tom is a No-show. But the night isn't a complete loss as Wolf helps her salvage her night and possibly her heart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. If you're a Tomsha fan, I recommend you don't read this fic.

Sasha sat at the bar, nursing her third glass of wine. She flipped over her phone and saw the time and tried to not cry. She was not a crier, but apparently two and half glasses of Sauvignon Blanc, less than three hours of sleep, long hours of travel and very little food left her feeling weepy and pathetic. That and the fact that Tom was over two hours late for the dinner. Their first date in over decade, Valentine's day.

She was dressed in a dark green v-neck sleeveless body con dress. She'd spent hours on make up. Her hair was hidden under a wig as she hadn't wanted to shock Tom with her current locks and jet lag hag look she was sporting under all her war paint and hair products. She wore painful stilettos that made her legs sexy as hell. She had felt pretty damn impressed with herself and her effort. She had felt sexy when she left her hotel and when she set herself up at the bar. Men noticed her, even women and she felt good. But it hadn't lasted as right now, she felt like an over-primped moron as Tom wasn't here.

His last text had said he was in a meeting and running ten minutes late. Then his assistant called to say he'd be an hour late and to order entrees without him. She however decided to wait for him, she had already texted him three times but no response. She knew he wasn't dead as someone would've texted or called her. She had checked the news on her phone and nothing big was happening. Yet he still wasn't here.

She couldn't help but wonder when was the appropriate time for her to give up and walk out. She looked around the restaurant envying the other women and men who's partners actually showed up.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked, she turned on the bar stool to see Wolf standing by the empty stool to her left. He looked effortlessly handsome in a well tailored navy suit with matching tie and a pale blue dress shirt with tan wingtip shoes. She hadn't seen in him two months, their work taking them to opposite parts of the world. He still had the trimmed beard but his hair was longer and in serious need of a cut.

"No," She replied. "It's all yours." she added, Wolf smiled with his usual charm as he sat down and ordered a beer.

"Waiting on the Captain?" Wolf asked, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie and top button relaxing even though the restaurant had a dress code.

"I think I've been stood up by the Captain." Sasha said, she felt like such a fool for thinking she could make her life mesh with Tom's. He spent half his time locked in a room discussing Military manoeuvres while she spent hers overseas implementing a few of those manoeuvres. She wondered if he purposefully made up missions to send her away so that they never got a chance to see if whatever was between them was worth exploring.

"Well, if it helps. Azima told me we were two people standing on opposite sides of the same river. She took the flowers and chocolates, but left me the dinner reservation." Wolf said with a sardonic smile.

"I'm sorry." Sasha said, as she wasn't sure who had it worse. Her or Wolf, but then she remembered she was sitting in a sexy dress, a wig and painful shoes pretending to be some version of her old self.

"Me too, but Alisha is a lucky woman. The chocolates weren't cheap." Wolf said in a low tone. Sasha couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Even though it was terrible to do so given that Wolf's heart had been broken.

"God, you're a good sport. I'd be spitting mad in your shoes." Sasha told him, she was impressed as he genuinely looked sad but was looking for the positive side of it all.

"I think you're entitled to be more angry than me." he said as he looked her over with an appreciation. "If I were the Captain, I would never stand you up." Wolf told her.

"Smooth." Sasha drawled mockingly as she took a sip of her wine. Wolf thanked the bartender as a beer was placed in front of him.

"Hey, just saying. You're looking good Cooper." Wolf said unapologetic and sincere. She didn't know why but she appreciated that at least someone took notice of her effort and mentioned it even if it wasn't her intended target.

"Thank you." Sasha said, her phone buzzed. She turned it over, and saw Tom's name. A smile played across her lips as maybe her night would be salvaged. She excused herself from Wolf's company to take the call.

"Hey, where are you?" Sasha asked him.

" _I just got home. I wanted to see how dinner was._ " Tom told her, she could hear him opening the fridge in the background.

"I thought you were coming." Sasha said, her stomach bottoming out as she already knew the answer to that.

" _My assistant called you to tell you I couldn't make it but to enjoy the restaurant_.  _I was stuck in briefings all night and my phone was locked up_." Tom said, she could hear the frown in his voice but yet no disappointment. Maybe she was imaging his lack care thanks to her being three glasses of wine deep into her mortification and anger with him and at herself.

"I pushed the reservation back as your assistant said you'd be an hour late." She said correcting his assumption and trying not to shout at him as she didn't want to be the crazy lady who ruined a whole restaurant's romantic evening.

_"I'm so sorry, he must have gotten his wires crossed_." Tom said with a yawn.

"Well, just come out and meet me. You can make it up to me by having a nightcap." She said with a flirty tone, hoping he might be convinced. That maybe if he said 'yes' then it was a sign he was still interested. That she hadn't wasted a lot of time, money and her vanity.

" _I wish but I gotta be back in the office at 5am and it'd take me too long to get to you."_  he said, Sasha nodded as she not surprised but deeply disappointed. It wasn't that it was Valentine's. It was that he was putting in very little effort while she was bending over backwards to make it work.

"There something going on that I should know?" She asked, hoping he had a good excuse like a national emergency. That maybe something was brewing that he had to attend to. She could forgive him for abandoning her for that, even if it was his kids. But for him to not bother at all; it stung.

_"No, I'm sorry. It's just work, nothing to worry about but I'm really exhausted. Raincheck_?" he asked with another loud yawn.

"Sure, talk soon." Sasha said, Tom said goodnight. "Bye." she replied softly as Tom had hung up before he heard her. She hung up the phone, trying not the cry. She moved back to bar trying to find her footing. Wolf looked at her with empathy.

"Not coming?" he asked as he watched her down what remained in her glass.

"I feel like an idiot. A drunk idiot." She said as she placed the empty glass on the table. She only felt marginally better as the alcohol relaxed her twisted up nerves and soothed some of her pain. She signalled for a top up. The bartender obliged looking at her with pity as he knew she was stood up long before she was willing to admit it to herself.

"What? why?" Wolf asked her in disbelief.

"It took Tom and I, four months to just agree on a time and place. I flew 24 hours straight to be here. I spent hours getting ready, I did my make up, false lashes, I'm hairless in all the right places. I put on this stupid itchy wig and dress and for what?" She asked him in annoyance, tears burned her eyes as alcohol loosened her strong emotional control. "Nothing," she took a sip of her wine. "I don't know why I bother at all." she said darkly.

"That's a wig?" Wolf asked her, she gave a shaky laugh as she was glad out of everything she said. He'd picked up on her hair.

"I had a job, I dyed my hair for it and I wasn't about to brave a dye job in a C130 bathroom. I didn't want to freak Tom out." Sasha said, she felt like a moron as she figured she could surprise Tom later in her room as she had wanted him to spot her right away. She wanted to be seen as the woman he presumably cared for, not her cover. But it had been for nothing.

"Can I see it?" Wolf asked her.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Your hair. Real hair." he said gesturing to her hair with interest.

"What? just take off my wig." Sasha said incredulously.

"Yeah, right here. Whip it off." Wolf encouraged her.

"No." Sasha said as he made it sound scandalous like she should hand him her knickers.

"Please." Wolf begged.

"Ok, but don't laugh." Sasha told him, only agreeing because it was easier to just take off the wig than listen to him become obsessed over it. She pulled off the wig and placed it on the bar, followed it with the skull cap she used to flatten her hair. Once it was off, she used her hands to shake out her hair. It felt amazing, she did a quick look in the mirror that was the bar wall. It didn't look too bad even though it was more ugly hangover bed hair than sexy curls.

"That's- damn, you look good as a redhead." Wolf said in awe.

"Thanks." Sasha said with a chuckle, her hair was cut to her collar bone with layers and dyed a natural reddish brown colour. The colour suited her, "That feels so much better." she said in relief as her scalp stopped itching for the first tiem since she put the damn thing on, she frowned as Wolf picked up the skull cap and wig. "What are you doing?" she asked him, he pulled on the cap haphazardly and then the wig went on next.

"Just trying out a new look." he said as he looked in the same mirror wall as she had and smoothed out the wig.

"You're embarrassing." Sasha said with a laugh

"You weren't mistaken for that lesbian woman half an hour ago. That's embarrassing." Wolf told her, Sasha looked around the room and landed on a couple in the corner where a very butch woman sat in nearly identical suit to Wolf's and with his shaggy cut. She couldn't help but drunk giggle. "This is fun. Wow, I look good. I should really grow my hair out." Wolf remarked as he arranged the long brunette locks to where he wanted them.

"All you need is lipstick and a dress." Sasha quipped drily as Wolf was having way too much fun in the long hair wig.

"No, I'm going for brunette Fabio vibe. I think these curls are too much but I'll make it work." he remarked thoughtfully, "Hey, I got a reservation for about now and was going to eat alone like a real sad sack. Do you want to join me?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Sasha said frowning.

"Come on, it's dinner between two friends. I sober you up a bit, you get me a little drunk. We have a few laughs and salvage this shitty night." Wolf cajoled her.

"Ok," Sasha said caving as it sounded better than going back to her hotel room and being a pathetic puddle on her bed waiting for Tom to call. Wolf smiled at winning her over to his plan.

"Good, I'm keeping the wig on for the entire meal." he told her, Sasha snorted a laugh, his face lit up as he had an idea. He picked his beer off the bar, "We should go clubbing in a gay bar, and see who pulls the most partners. I'm seeing a lot of shocked lesbians in my future with my new look." he added as he pretended to push the hair out of his eyes like any woman would, Sasha laughed and shook head at him.

* * *

An couple hours later and copious amounts of alcohol in one swanky bar of people from every walk of life later,

"Emotional and Romantic Quagmire. Oh my god, yes, that is so right." Sasha slurred as she smacked her forehead wondering how Wolf had so much wisdom about her life than she did. "I don't know what we're doing. We're not dating ad we barely talk. But my work isn't conducive for that." she told him with a frown as she had a million reasons why it was her fault while Wolf was telling her it was half her and Tom's fault. She liked his version better.

"Sounds like you're putting in all the effort to me. You flew a really long way to be stood up." Wolf reminded her.

"It's easy getting on a plane." Sasha said dismissively making a face but she was enjoying the fact she had Wolf in her corner.

"You look amazing." he told her.

"I do." Sasha agreed.

"You're rocking the red hair and he decided an early night was better. If I were you, I'd should ditch his ass for good. Seriously 16 months and no contact? fine, you got issues and I guess I could let it go but to set you up like that with the whole 'Fresh start' but no follow through. What a disrespectful wanker." Wolf said he and Sasha were scanning the bar for potential suitors. Their game of who could catch the most attention was incredibly vain and enjoyable, "I mean that respectfully as I can as he's a great leader. Pretty good guy but clearly a shithead partner," He made a face as he was clearly repeating the same thoughts. But she liked hearing him call Tom an ass as it made her feel better. "Hey, 6 o'clock." Wolf told her eagerly as he went back to their game.

"She's not looking at me." Sasha said with a pout as the people in her six o'clock group were definitely loved up as they only had eyes for those in their clique. She turned on the stool she was perched on enjoying the retro hipster vibe of the bar and Wolf's company.

"Your other 6'o'clock." Wolf corrected.

"Your six o'clock?" She asked, her head spinning just a little from looking around the room and the booze. It felt good to get loose and not worry about her cover, her life. She could just be herself, she just wished she could be herself without the shoes on as she was pretty sure her pinkie toes would die and fall off from the hours of constriction.

"Yeah." Wolf said, Sasha turned and saw a cute lesbian in her twenties in a peter pan collar dress and cute glasses. She smiled in their direction.

"Oh, she's cute but too preppy for me." Sasha said, she smiled back and pointed at herself. The girl shook her head and smiled, her eyes clearly going for Wolf. He was definitely catnip to the women in his wig. "Oh, she's into you." she said to Wolf.

"She's also into va-shiner. We have that in common." Wolf told her in a low voice. Sasha snorted a laugh at Wolf's crude humour.

"You have a vagina?" She asked being purposefully obtuse as she turned back to face him.

"No, I have penis. I love him, we have a great relationship." Wolf assured her.

"I bet you do." Sasha said with a drunk giggle. He smiled and then his expression grew weirdly content like he was looking at something beautiful.

"You're really breathtaking." he told her sincerely. She was the something beautiful. Her heart sang at the compliment as Wolf was such a good guy and friend that she believed him. She knew it wasn't a line but she couldn't help but tease him.

"You say that cause I'm the only heterosexual woman in this room." Sasha told him in a low voice.

"I thought you were Bi or Pansexual." He told her.

"Really?" She asked surprised but kind of happy by the assessment as it made her sound sexually daring and more in tune with herself than she had felt of late.

"Yeah, you and Jesse seemed to have a thing in Honk Kong." Wolf told her.

"We were just friends." Sasha said, smiling at Wolf disappointment then keen interest.

"Have you ever- you know experienced being with a woman?" Wolf asked, Sasha smiled salaciously as she was deeply amused by him and his dirty mind.

"If you're asking so you can offer an experience, let me tell you that a wig does not make you lady." Sasha said as she playfully tugged on a long tendril hair from the wig. Though she couldn't help the errant throught that raced through her mind about what it would be like to be with Wolf. He wasn't like most men. He was straightforward, and honest to a point. He seemed to take everything in his stride. She envied him for it.

"But I have one of your eyelashes." Wolf said as he lifted up his finger and there perched on the tip was one of her false lashes.

"Oh, shit." Sasha said as she touched her eyes and found it was her left eye's false lashes.

"Make a wish." he said, Sasha blew the lashes off his finger. A crazy idea forming in her mind, maybe it was being drunk and surrounded by people completely driven in finding partners and looking for one night stands. But she suddenly saw an opportunity before her. "What did you wish for?" he asked her.

"This." Before she could change her mind, she stood up from her stood and took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a bold move, which Wolf replied with a low sound he slanted his mouth over hers.

Sexual need slammed into her. It hit her like a blast wave, so strong it made her shudder. His taste. God, she didn't think a man could taste so good as Wolf did. She crowded in closer with an inarticulate sound and plastered her body against his muscular frame, desperate for more. Wolf groaned low in his throat and slid one of his hands into her hair, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth while his other arm wrapped around her back holding her tight against him.

He was all hard, taut muscle, his body all but vibrating with unrelieved tension. Sasha surrendered to the lust driving her and kissed him harder, demanding everything he had to give. It was going from zero to ninety in the space of a heartbeat. She was melting, liquid heat pooling low in her belly and between her thighs. The steely length of his erection pressed against her lower abdomen.

He ripped his mouth away from her and looked at her with a look hot enough to melt metal. She licked her lips, stared at him. He breathed roughly as she, trying to catch his breath while they both took stock of what happened. She could tell and feel he wanted her, every bit as badly as she did him.

"Probably a bad idea." he told her, she didn't care if it was as it just felt too amazing and addictive to give up.

"Wolf. I have to leave in-" She lifted his wrist that had a watch and counted the hours until her flight out of San Diego, "12 hours." she moved in close and kissed the side of his neck, "Take me back to my hotel and make me feel good for a few hours." She whispered into his ear before she gentle but down on his lobe. Wolf quietly cursed as he gently pulled her back and looked at her face; searching for something.

"What about Chandler?" Wolf asked, she gave a sigh as hearing Tom's name was such a buzz kill.

"He doesn't want me. If he did, he'd be here but he's not." Sasha told him, her hands resting on his thick muscular chest. She knew Wolf wanted her, she knew it wasn't like he was searching for a relationship. He just appreciated a beautiful woman. She liked being that beautiful woman just for one night, with the hot kiss they just shared. She knew it would be worthwhile even for just one night. "In fact, he stood me up knowing this is the only time in the next three months we'd be able to see one another. I'm not looking for ring, I just want to get laid." she told him, she liked how Wolf's expression lit up at her invitation.

"You're definitely sure, cause I'm a very weak resolve when it comes to sex and beautiful women." he told her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's get out of here." She told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha woke up feeling that pleasant state of being awake but still asleep that she felt that a dreamlike state of pleasure of having rested well. Her body was sluggish and heavy, so deliciously warm courtesy of Wolf as he curled around her. His strong arm wrapped around her middle, the scent of fresh coffee tickled her nose. Blinking at the bright morning light that flooded from the windows of her hotel room. His thick forearm around her stomach; tightened briefly and she felt him press a soft kiss to the side of her neck. She couldn't help that her smile broadened.

"Morning." he murmured in a sleepy tone that was sinfully sexy as the man wrapped around her. She closed her eyes soaking up the feeling of him, so warm, solid and hungry against her. After last night, she was ready for coffee and round three; she was so turned on how good she felt that a small needy moan slipped out of her. "You hungover?" he asked her.

"No, I feel really good. So good, I think I'm going to struggle to get out of bed." She said with a husky chuckle as she felt boneless and replete. She'd slept maybe six hours but it had been possible the best smiled as she memories of last night waved through her mind like fun movie. Sure it started out as crap shoot of a night but then it had turned out pretty damn amazing, not since before the pandemic, had she laugh, drank and had so much fun and pleasure rolled up into one night.

James had been a good diversion but he'd been all about romance and brooding over finding seeds. Tom? well he was fast becoming an emotionally ridden non event. Hell, it was a quagmire. One that last night showed her, she was tired of living with. She knew what she wanted, maybe it wasn't Wolf per say, but she wanted to let go more; have fun and laughter mixed with the the hot pleasure of enjoying some off the charts man-made orgasms.

"You're welcome stay. I'm happy to turn this into a long weekend, pick up the tab for my half." Wolf told her, reminding her that he was still present and very willing to let last night's fun continue. Oh, how she hoped so as she wanted to keep this endorphin high going.

"I have my orders and 4 more hours until I have to get to the airport." She groaned, she reluctantly pulled out of Wolf's arms and sat up in bed. She looked around the room searching for her purse. The wig was a knotted mess on the desk next to last night's post coital snack before round three or four... she lost count. Their clothes were strewn across the room, her purse somehow ended up against the wall by the window. She rose to her feet and found her feet picked it off the floor pulling out her mobile phone.

She checked her phone to find only a message from her taxi driver confirming her pick up time. Nothing from Tom, not that she was surprised. It was their relationship, she was the one who actively communicated with him. But she was surprised she felt no guilt or concern about what Tom would think. She frowned as she wondered what the hell she was doing with Tom and her love life.

"Everything ok?" Wolf asked, Sasha put her phone away and drank in the sight of him in her bed. Damn, he cut fine frame; he was laying on his stomach completely naked. Thoughts of the state of her love life faded as right now she was being utterly selfish and only caring about her pleasure. His gaze roved her naked form as she hadn't bothered to cover up. He'd seen, caressed, kissed and licked nearly every inch of her body last night. So she couldn't see a reason to play shy and she liked how he looked at her. It made her vivacious and powerful.

"Yeah, you want breakfast?" Sasha asked as she moved pulled one of the last bottles of water from the mini bar. She uncapped it and took a long sip.

"Sure, as long as I haven't overstayed my welcome." Wolf said with a grin.

"Definitely not." Sasha assured him, she said as she tossed the bottle at him, he caught it with ease and took a swig of it. She crawled back into bed beside him and closed her eyes. "You're answering the door." she informed him before she gave a content sigh as she was going to enjoy the rest of her morning before she had to go back to her job.

"Seems like a fair trade." he said before he pulled her on top of him and threaded his hands through her hair as she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Four hours later,

"Thank you for last night and today." Sasha said, it sounded lame to her ears but what she was supposed to say when she felt grateful. Wolf had not only save her from mortification and a miserable night but given her back something she had lost after the pandemic.

She pulled on her suit jacket, she was sadly packed and ready to go. Wolf had just come out of the shower for the second time in the past twelve hours. He looked good as he put his shirt on. It seemed wrong for him to have clothes on but she brushed away her thoughts as she now had to go back to the real world.

But for a time, Wolf had reminded her that she was a live, vivacious woman who could have a carefree and lazy side without everything going to hell. That sex was fun and humorous as well hot and disgustingly good for the ego. She forgotten what it was like to have a physical relationship without the world hanging in the lurch. Last night and most of the morning had just be no strings attached fun with someone she knew. She just felt a deep sense of contentment as she looked at him, like she'd gotten a part of herself back that she hadn't known she was missing. He treated her as he always did, a good friend, an equal he had deep respect for. There was still no awkwardness, no guilt at all or an expectation they'd be in a romantic relationship.

"You're welcome. You got my number right?" Wolf asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Yes." she said as she handed him his tie, he looked so good that it was hard to keep her hands to herself but she had enough self control to do so. If she didn't then she wouldn't make her flight and she was a stickler for work. She always kept her word and showed up when told to.

"I know neither of us is in a great head space at the moment. But I like to think we're at least good friends." Wolf started, clarifying what she already knew.

"I think we are." Sasha said agreeing with assessment.

"So call or text me every once and a while. Let me know you're alive and if you want to hang out." Wolf said casually.

"Angling for more bed gymnastics?" Sasha half joked. She knew it bad, but she was kind of relishing the idea of meeting him again for sex. Wolf wore an unreadable expression that for some reason made her feel weirdly hopeful.

"We're friends first and that will never change," he assured her, "but if you're interested in adding more titles to my name then consider me very open to it." Wolf told her casually, as if it didn't matter if she didn't take his offer but still meant something if she did. It was surprising nice, to not feel pushed either way, there was no do or die of their friendship because of it.

"So, if I came back in three months and said let's have a date? A proper date?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"After last night? I'd move heaven and earth to have a proper date with you. Maybe I'm a little still a little punch drunk but I think we got something here worth exploring. But it's ok to just let it go if you want to." Wolf told her, honestly. She smiled as couldn't help but warm at his enthusiasm even if she was a realist and knew it would be a lot harder to make a reality. But she would hold onto the fantasy and the memories.

"I'll keep it mind. We should get going. I need to check out and pay the bill." She told him, she moved to her carry on bag and was about to pick it up when Wolf stopped her.

"Wait." he said, he cradled her face with both of his hands and kissed her. It was a perfect mix of 'goodbye' and 'come back to me' wrapped into a couple sweet and lingering kisses. The final memento of their time together. "Safe journey, Cooper." he told her.

* * *

Half an hour later,

Sasha was checked in for her flight and waiting in the lounge area for the boarding call to be made for her flight. A coffee in her left hand and her mobile in her right. She laughed her head off as Wolf had just sent her a series of texts to make sure she made it to the airport and a series of websites to restaurants all over the world as he was playing 'Where in the world was Sasha Cooper going?'. So far he was failing miserably but she had to admit she liked the game as it stopped her from overthinking her life.

"Sasha?"

"Tom." Sasha said surprised to see him at the airport. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, she felt hope bubble in her. Sure, she just had a tryst with Wolf but part of her still cared for Tom. But they were in a romantic quagmire where they made no promises to one another.

"I was seeing off an Admiral and I heard you laughing. I didn't know you'd be here." Tom said with a smile as it was a pleasant surprise for him. He sat down in the empty chair beside her. That bubble she felt inside popped and she was just left with annoyance and disappointment at them both. Her for thinking he'd come to see her off, and at him for not at least attempting to make her believe he was here for her.

"You need a new assistant." Sasha told him, as he would've known she was here because she had to fly out. She had sent him all of her flight details and hotel information. Information he most likely glossed over than memorised like she had with their dinner plans. It made her feel sad and pathetic as Tom laughed and nodded.

"I do," he said in agreement, he looked at her with a mixed expression on his face. "You know, I nearly didn't recognise you with your hair." he said in a teasing manner, Sasha pushed down what she was feeling and tried to make it a positive experience.

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's ok, not really you though." he said dismissively, she wondered for the first time since their reunion two years ago if he even knew her at all. Vice versa or did they just pretend that they were the same people just older looking. "So look, I'm sorry about the mix up last night." he said sincerely, but it was undercut by the fact he checked his phone to see if he had a message or missed call.

"Tom, what are we doing here?" Sasha asked, she had meant to say 'it's ok' but the question popped out instead. Maybe it was spending a night with a different man that made her blindingly aware of her and Tom's flaws. She didn't know, but she was suddenly exhausted of their song and dance. She was tired of waiting, tired of forgiving him, tired of moving on only to come back to him and then have some event out of their control rip them apart. To start the song and dance over again.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"I mean 4 months ago you eluded to us getting a fresh start. I took it to mean that we'd get together and see if whatever we had could work. But work got in the way and then we took three months to settle on a time and place. I flew over 24 hours to be here for a 20 hour window. To be with you. You stood me up and then you couldn't be bothered to see me not even for a nightcap. Fine, you're too tired but I would've met you for a 4am breakfast at Waffle house for you before you went to work. You never thought of it, it's kind of like you didn't think of me at all." She said wondering if he saw the amount of effort she had gone to, and how hurtful it was to be left waiting in a restaurant, to be sacrificed for a couple hours of extra sleep.

"That isn't true. I think of you but you know the job comes first even when it's not what we want or convenient." Tom told her. "I was really tired." he added, he looked at his phone which couldn't help but be peeved by.

"I appreciate that but I'm done." Sasha said, saying the words she had thought would mean the end of the world but instead it felt like a weight had been lifted off her. "I'm done." she said with a laugh of relief as she realised she was stopping the cycle and calling it quits.

"Sash," Tom started but she shook his head.

"No, what we had we were young was amazing and it didn't work then. I wish it could work now that we're older and more stable in our careers but it's not. It can barely get off the ground and I don't know why. But I do know this isn't going to work, it just won't because I want a man who can have a conversation with me instead checking his phone every five second. Who will sacrifice sleep to have a drink with me when I've flown a long way to see him." Sasha told him.

"That isn't fair. You know my job is demanding. My role has me on duty near all the time just as yours does. I try, I've tried to make this work." Tom said, she believed him as he looked exhausted.

"I'm sure you feel that way, but I don't feel it. I've come to realise where we are in our lives it's not a good fit for me and it maybe petty to you but I don't want to be an afterthought or something to schedule in anymore. I also don't want to keep waiting for you to make up your mind on if you're ready." Sasha told him, an announcement came over the P.A. announcing that boarding for her flight was to begin with business class. "That's my flight." she told him.

"Sasha, don't give up on me. We can reschedule, I will make time for you. I promise, I just need time to get a better handle on my work to balance it out with my life." Tom assured her. Sasha smiled sardonically as he was a sweet and beautiful man but he and his well meaning but empty promises weren't enough.

"I've given you nearly two years to get it together. I'm done waiting and I want to move on, for good." she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself." she told him. She picked up her bag and headed to the counter. She didn't look back as she headed out of the terminal to the plane. It wasn't until she was in her seat that she looked out the window. She didn't see Tom in the terminal but didn't expect to.

A sadness washed through her as she knew she would miss him and what could've been but she knew in her bones she made the right choice. Her mobile phone buzzed in her lap, she turned it over and saw it was another message from Wolf. She opened it and saw it was yelp review for a Japanese restaurant in Yemen, she couldn't help but snort a laugh at how way off the mark he was with his latest guess. But it was kind of perfect timing as she had needed a laugh and smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later,

Sasha was back stateside but not in the way she had ever wanted to be. Her mission had crashed and burned, quite literally and she was just lucky that she'd fallen out of helo mid flight for her to miss its collision with a mountain side.

Five people had died in the crash, the few survivors like her weren't in great shape. But they were lucky to be alive and she was grateful for the rescue when it came through 72 hours later. Once they were out of hostile territory, she had been airlifted to the closest US military hospital. Her right leg was put back together again and two weeks later, she was shipped back to San Diego. She reluctantly spent a week of that bed rest trying to figure out who to call.

She needed the help, while she had a some friends; majority of them were not stateside except one. The one who if she were honest, was the first person she had thought about calling ever since she left. But she was afraid too much time had passed. But she pushed the thought away as she didn't want to put it off any longer. They were friends, so if he was stateside, then at least she'd have a friendly voice to talk to.

With that in mind, Sasha groaned in pain and reached for the phone on her bedside table. Her right knee killing her as she twisted her body and pulled the old school phone onto her lap. Once back into her prone position of laying on her back with her right leg propped up; she gave a sigh of relief as pain washed away for a few moments.

She picked up the receiver and dialled the one person she had been thinking about ever since she left San Diego two months ago.

" _Hello,_ " he said answering his phone.

"Hey," Sasha said, she had no clue why tears were in her eyes but they were there. Just as her emotions were as she was happy to hear his warm voice and rough Australian accent.

"Red, are you still red?" He asked her teasingly, she couldn't help but chuckle. All good feelings washing through her as she remembered his stupid inane texts before she had gone dark. Their valentine's dinner as friend where he'd worn her wig.

"Why don't you come and find out." Sasha told him, a dopey grin on her face as it felt like she was home and talking to an old friend. It was a comforting feeling after the last few weeks of hospitals and surgery.

" _Where you at?_ " He asked her, his tone sound excited and she tried to remember the last time a guy sounded happy and excited to see her.

Then she thought of Pete, her husband. She realised that he and Wolf were kind of alike in that manner. Always happy go lucky and charming, but that was about all they shared as Pete had been more cerebral as he was a college professor, while he was fit he had been a lanky build. Wolf was something else, she had thought about, put their night on repeat in her brain more than she'd ever admit to. He was a mix of brains and brawn, but much more physical, much more in tune with the world around him. When she really thought about it, he was quietly thoughtful and respectful of those around him. She had to admit she admired it as he was always seemed to be 100% present in the mission or in the moment.

"San Diego Naval Hospital, I need an exfil. Can I count on you?" She asked, she held her breath as she wondered if she was asking a lot. She didn't have a clue where he was or what he was doing.

" _Sure, what's your condition_?" he asked, and relief washed through her.

"You know, ruptured ligaments, broken tibia on my right side. Tendons are all re-threaded and I got some titanium parts." She said looking at her propped up leg. It was in a brace but she saw the mottled bruises and stitched up incision. She picked up the ice bag the nurse had left for her half an hour ago and placed it over the knee. The cold soothing the pain but only slightly.

" _Sounds gnarly_." Wolf said, he sounded more impressed than worried which was kind of a tick in her box given it meant he wasn't going to smother with concern.

"It is but they are kicking me out as they've done all they can and it's down to me." Sasha said, she bit her bottom lip waiting for his response and hoping he was still interested and somewhere close by as she really wanted to see him.

" _I'm at work but I'll be off at 1500, that be ok?"_ he asked, she looked at the clock on the wall that read 2pm and smiled.

"Perfect." She told him.

 _"I'll see you then._ " he replied.

"Ok-" she was about to say goodbye when he cut her off.

" _Hey, it's good to hear from you_." Wolf told her, Sasha's heart did a somersault in joy as she couldn't agree more.

"You too and see you soon." She replied.

* * *

"Blonde." Wolf stated with glee as he stood at the doorway of Sasha's hospital room, wheelchair in his hands as he pushed it forward into the room. She looked up noting he was half an hour early.

"Hey, you're early." Sasha said as she signed a document basically stating she would not be a turd and do as the doctor instructed to do while at home. She smiled as Wolf made her hair colour sound like opening a Christmas present.

"Traffic was good." Wolf told her.

"What?" She asked as he was staring at her, it wasn't like she was platinum blonde. It more of a blonder version of her red hair. She knew she wasn't going to keep it for long but it had been good for a change and for her last cover. She weirdly felt more invisible as a redhead than when she had her natural brunette hair but she liked the anonymity.

"I have to say no matter what hair colour, you're one good looking bird." Wolf told her, Sasha snorted a laugh as she was covered in bruises, scrapes and her right leg was a mess; none of it was good looking.

"Bird." She said wryly.

"It's a compliment." Wolf assured her in a casual manner.

"I'm a wounded bird at the moment." Sasha corrected him.

"No kidding, you got a destination?" He asked, she found his jovial, casual manner relaxing her as he clearly had no expectations of her beyond helping her out of the hospital and maybe having a chat.

"I was thinking of checking into a hotel." She said as she realised she hadn't given any thought to where she would stay or go. She had just wanted to get out.

"I think we can do better that." Wolf told her as he parked the wheel chair by her bed and moved to help her. "Now, let's bust you out of here." he said.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sasha asked as she woke up to find them still driving. Wolf had just turned down a residential street lined with houses that apparently sat directly on the coast line as she could see the beach peeking through between the spaces between the houses.

"Imperial Beach, you only dozed for about 20 minutes. I'm training EOD divers for the next six months at Coronado unless a critical mission crops up and they can't live without me." he said, Sasha nodded as she took in the neighbourhood. It seemed like a nice little place to live. She smiled as she watched a father chase after a adorable little girl who was pedalling fast on a trike, smiling and laughing.

"How are you liking it?" she asked him.

"It's pretty good, didn't see myself as a trainer but I enjoy the work even if my students think I'm a hard ass." he joked, Sasha smiled as she couldn't imagine as a drill sergeant type but was also glad never to find out.

"You know, I appreciate this." She told him, she wasn't sure how she was going to manage the commute to rehab when it started but she had to admit going to someone's home instead of the sterile environment of a hotel felt like a better choice. She appreciated Wolf opening up his home to her.

"Friends help one another out and it's insane that you spend money on an apartment in San Diego downtown when you can stay here. The rent is cheaper. The roommate isn't too much of a slob." Wolf quipped, "Here we are." he said as he pulled into the driveway of a beautiful one story house that was right on the beach.

"That is a nice house." Sasha remarked as it was an old 70's style home with great bones with a large front yard and drive way. It looked like it was in need of a little TLC but otherwise it had great potential. From what he told her, it had two bedrooms. So there was no insinuation other than giving her a place to rest her head.

"Yeah, couldn't resist. I've always wanted to live on the beach and well property prices are so low. Why not?" he said with a shrug as he pulled on the park brake and turned off the engine.

"You own it?" Sasha asked surprised as not many military servicemen bought houses as they would have to leave it behind at some point.

"Yeah, kind of renovating it in my spare time. Figure I can resell it when I'm done or rent it out when I get a new post. Until then, it's home." Wolf said as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"It's really nice." Sasha said, Wolf snorted a laugh.

"You should've seen it three months ago. It was not pretty." he told her, "Now let's get you inside and on the couch with that leg up." he added, less than ten minutes and quick tour of the place. Wolf had her settled on the sofa with her leg propped up and her crutches nearby for when she needed them.

"Thank you." Sasha said, she watched him move to the kitchen and pull out two beer bottles.

"No worries." he said as he twisted the caps off. He came back and placed a bottle in her hand. "Non alcoholic Ginger beer and ice pack. I'll grab your bag." he told her, he placed his beer on the table and went back outside to the car.

The interior of the house was far better than the interior as it had hardwood floors which were covered in drop sheets for most part. It was two bedrooms and a study. The study looked more like a scrap room part shed, while the bedrooms were clean and serviceable. The walls were in dire need of fresh paint and furniture but there were bed frames and mattresses. There was one bathroom with a separate toilet. They were all the front of the house while the back of the house was a large open living/dining/ kitchen area. It had a wall of glass doors that led out to large deck where a hammock was set up and not much else.

Wolf told her of his plans to get the place looking more like a home. It was definitely a work in progress and she could tell majority of his time had been put into the living area as the kitchen looked practically brand new, there was a dining table with eclectic choice of chairs sitting around it. The living room; it had a large tv mounted on the wall with a three seater lounge flanked by two arm chairs. The sofa was incredibly comfortable, that Sasha found herself struggling to stay a way.

"Back, I put you in the room closest to the loo." He told her as he picked up his beer and sat down. He'd kicked off his boots and taken off his BDU jacket as he relaxed into an arm chair and placed his feet on the sturdy wooden coffee table.

"Thanks. So, how have you been?" she asked him.

"Good, just been training and renovating. Nothing too hectic." he said, a beat passing between them "How about you?" he asked.

"Just working." she said with a sigh. She couldn't go into details.

"Was I even close with my restaurant recs?" he asked with a grin. He knew she wasn't going to tell him but clearly couldn't resist.

"A couple of them. They were surprisingly good, so once again. Thank you." Sasha told him, she seemed to be thanking him every five seconds.

"You're welcome." he replied, "I gotta ask, how far down on the call list was I?" he asked her, a light blush graced her cheeks as there was no good answer for that question.

"Well, it took me about three weeks to decide on when to call but ah- you were at the top after a lot of consideration." she told him with a chuckle. "I don't have a lot of friends." she remarked before she took a swig of her ginger beer. Enjoying the crisp flavours.

"Azima is out of country." Wolf said, Sasha nodded as it was true.

"Yeah and Mike was another option but given the situation with Tom. I didn't want to put him in the middle." Sasha said, it was true. She wanted a clean break from Tom to allow them both a chance to breathe and realise they were better as friends. She already believed as she had felt nothing but relief at not hearing from him. The pressure of trying to sort out a simple date was gone just as the daunting stress of expectations of if they had managed one date. It was all off her plate.

"Still a mess?" he asked her.

"No, it's over, was two months ago. We randomly ran into one another at the airport before I left. He wasn't there to see me off at all." Sasha said wryly. She might be past the worst but there were just odd little things that cropped up and stung her ego. She could still remember him looking at his phone, his mind somewhere else. He was so focused on his his job that there was no space for her. In hindsight, she should've noticed it sooner but it was the past.

"You sure? Sometimes guys lie so they don't come off creepy." Wolf said, she really found the way he saw things quite amazing. Two months ago, he was offering a relationship and yet he here was defending Tom. His argument was sound. It made her remember what such a good guy he was. It made her wonder what his faults were that Azima had dumped him for Alisha.

"No, Tom was surprised to see me. Anyway, when we talking I realised that our time had passed and I wanted more for myself. Tom couldn't give that to me as much he wanted to. So I called quits on it. I just didn't want to give Tom the wrong idea or be in a situation where he thought I called Mike to purposefully get back into his sphere." Sasha explained, Wolf nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Wolf said sincerely.

"Really?" She asked him, he smiled as he knew he had a lot of reason to be happy she and Tom not being together. But he was geniunely sorry as he knew how much Sasha had wanted to work things out with Tom. He'd listen to her talk about it for over two hours on Valentine's day. She still remembered his offer to being open to dating her.

"Yeah, everyone was banking on you two working out. Miller called you guys 'Tomsha' which I thought was cute. As for me, I just want people to be happy and when it doesn't work out. It's a little sad." Wolf said with a shrug.

"You're almost alien." Sasha said as she half expected him to take the opening and convince her that he were the better man. To pick him over Tom but then she remember Wolf wasn't like that. He didn't compare himself to others as he didn't feel the need or own an ego that demanded it.

"I'm Australian, though I guess that makes me Alien to you Yanks." Wolf teased.

"Hilarious." Sasha said drily.

"I'm serious about wanting people to be happy. Life is short." Wolf said.

"It is." Sasha sighed, "I should know after my close call." she said as she adjusted the ice pack on her knee.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell out of Helo the wrong way in an undisclosed location." Sasha said with a wry smile, it wasn't the whole story but it was as close to the truth as possible.

"How long until you're back at work?" Wolf asked, Sasha blew out a breath; grateful that he wasn't asking for the gory details.

"At the moment, six to nine months possibly a year before I can go back onto active duty. I'm taking six months off to just rest and recover properly. Then I'll get a desk job until I'm ready to go back to active duty." she told him, it was hard to imagine what she was going to do but she recognised she had hit her limit. She wasn't twenty and bouncing with energy and need to prove herself constantly. So she deserved a proper break, the break she had promised herself over three years ago when she married her husband which just never came to be.

"What are you going to do for six months?" Wolf asked, Sasha shrugged as she took a pull of her beer and used the time while swallowing to come up with an answer.

"I don't know. But I need a break. So I figured, I'd find a place. Catch up on life. Read a book." She said, it sounded like she was going to be bored within a week and crawling the walls when she said it out loud. But the sore parts of her sighed in relief.

"Date?" Wolf asked in a light and curious tone.

"Maybe, depends on the offers I get." Sasha told him, as she was open to it given she wasn't beholden to anyone at the moment.

"I know a great place for a date. Comfortable seating, ocean views and the chef isn't too bad in the kitchen." Wolf said with a grin before he took a pull of his beer.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yeah, though he only takes kisses as payment." Wolf said in a mockingly serious manner as he was clearly referring to himself. She made a face, not wanting to be too easy even though she was already laid out on his couch.

"I don't know about that, depends on what the chef looks like and how good his food is." Sasha replied, a playful side of her emerging. Wolf rose from his chair and sat on the coffee table. His expression with such hunger, it made her shiver with awareness.

"How about you stay with me for the six months and see for yourself." Wolf suggested, he wasn't leaning over her, he was respecting her space and all she wanted was to be touched by him. To be kissed and laugh with him. His eyes and body language held a lot promise and she couldn't lie. She was seriously tempted.

"Are you sure you want me in your space for that long?" Sasha asked him.

"Yeah, I care about you and I enjoy your company immensely. I also know I'd be the luckiest man on the planet if you just gave me a chance to show you how good we'd be together. Not just between the sheets but outside of 'em too. If you're keen." he told her, laying it out on the line and clearly prepared for her to shut him down. But she didn't want to.

"I'm definitely keen." she told him honestly, she reached out and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him to her. Wolf smiled as he obliged her tactics with enthusiasm as he pressed a hand into her sofa by her side while his other hand cradled the back of her neck as she drew him into a deep kiss. She had no idea of how it was all going to work but strangely she knew in her bones they'd make it work.


End file.
